Miasta Lotników
Miasta Lotników Miasta Lotników to wielkie, latające miasta wybudowane po katastrofie ekologicznej w niedalekiej przyszłości. Zostały stworzone głównie przez Chińską Republikę Ludową, Republikę Indii oraz Federację Rosyjską. Unoszą się w powietrzu dzięki połączonym aerostatom, do których są przymocowane. Miasto, w którym dzieje się większość akcji ma numer 55. Spis treści: # Spis treści # Opis miasta # Historia # Zatrudnienie mieszkańców # Lotnictwo # Wojsko # Przegląd # Ustrój Opis miasta Piętro aerostatów Miasto to unosi się w powietrzu i z daleka przypomina sterowiec lub balon na uwięzi lub nie z wieloma platformami podwieszonymi do Fundamentu będącego rdzeniem całej konstrukcji. Balony i sterowce złączone za pomocą wielkich „szwów”, czyli metalowych pomostów technicznych, i „uszczelek”, czyli warstwy metalu stapiającego powłoki aerostatów w miejscu styku, unoszą rdzeń (Fundament) na wysokości ok. 3500 metrów. Najwyższy i jednocześnie największy aerostat sięga czubkiem swojego balonu tropopauzy już w umiarkowanych szerokościach geograficznych (ok. 11000 metrów n.p.m.). Z tego powodu na ich szczycie znajdują się stacje meteorologiczne i kosmiczne (przyjmujące zrzuty z kosmosu i wysyłające mniejsze rakiety). Aerostaty wypełnione są wodorem i zabezpieczone grubą powłoką metali, drewna, płótna i instalacji elektrycznych oraz mechanicznych (szczególnie w pobliżu małego kosmodromu). W niższych warstwach tych aerostatów, do wysokości ok. 6000 metrów, płytko wbudowane znajdują się luksusowe mieszkania przeznaczone dla najzamożniejszych obywateli. Trochę wyżej, bo na 7000 metrów n.p.m. znajdują się cztery wielkie śmigła o długości łopat nawet 1000 metrów, które służą za napęd całej konstrukcji miasta. W przerwach między nimi jest również o wiele więcej śmigieł elektrowni wiatrowych. Są one najczęściej zabezpieczone komorą dekompresyjną składającą się na pogrubione ściany, wentylacje, silniki sprężarkowe i pancerne szyby, a w najdroższych wersjach i jednocześnie najbardziej widocznych z daleka, kopułą ze szkła, która sama w sobie robi za taką komorę. Na dnie aerostatów znajdują się liczne magazyny, hangary, podnośniki, żurawie, dźwigi i windy, w tym winda zwana Głównym Szybem, która ciągnie się przez środek sterowców i balonów do stacji meteorologicznych i kosmodromu na szczycie. Pomiędzy rdzeniem, a piętrem aerostatów znajduje się kilometr przestrzeni wypełnionej do ~ 4600 metrów wieżowcami, gmachami, stadionami, magazynami i pomniejszymi lądowiskami z pasami startowymi. Jest to właściwe miasto. W zewnętrznym pierścieniu znajdują się ogromne „uprzęże” łączące dna balonów z rdzeniem. W ich wnętrzu znajdują się windy i klatki schodowe, których przedłużenie sięga do luksusowych mieszkań. Są one obiektem częściowo obronnym, ponieważ szczególnie w okolicy rdzenia i łączenia z aerostatami wyposażone są w artylerię oblężniczą, w tym wielkie działa o średnicy 3 metrów, artylerię przeciwlotniczą i wyrzutnie rakiet oraz flar. Te ostatnie są rozsiane jak pryszcze w mniejszej ilości również i na samej powłoce aerostatów. Piętro miasta właściwego We właściwym mieście żyje około 4 milionów ludzi. Jego powierzchnia umieszczona jest na dachu Fundamentu i wynosi ona 300 km kwadratowych. Ze względu na duże obciążenia „uprzęże” znajdują się również w jego centralnych pierścieniach. W całym mieście panuje zakaz wznoszenia budowli z materiałów przywiezionych prywatnie z powierzchni i w południowej części, ponieważ jest ona już przeciążona z powodu dużej ilości mieszkańców w tym regionie. Nie przypadkowo jest to najczęściej południowa część w Miastach Lotników, ponieważ najczęściej miasta te są położone w stałej orientacji względem północy geograficznej. Jednym z pierwszych praw miejskich było właśnie ustalenie stałej orientacji dla miasta. Władze miejskie zgromadzone w Ratuszu, w pobliżu Głównego Szybu, wg tradycji, mają ustąpić natychmiastowo, jeśli doprowadzą do nieplanowanego i niezgodnego z prawem obrotu o więcej niż 30 stopni. W większości Miast Lotników miasto właściwe jest podzielone na sześć części, z powodu trzech pasów startowych ustawionych pod różnymi kątami i biegnącymi najczęściej przez Szyb Główny od ściany zewnętrznego pierścienia, do ściany pierścienia naprzeciwko. Szyb Główny w miejscu złączenia wszystkich pasów jest pozbawiony większości ścian z wyjątkiem niezbędnych kolumn i uprzęży. Powierzchnia pasów w tym miejscu jest podnoszona i opuszczana w zależności od tego gdzie trafić ma towar. W ten sposób winda Szybu Głównego zachowuje ciągłość. Nad złączeniem pasów w Szybie Głównym i pod nim w rdzeniu znajdują się perony przeładunkowe, do których przeładowywane są towary i pojazdy z pasa. Pasy startowe są nieustannie monitorowane z Szybu Głównego, który robi również za siedzibę Kontroli Lotów i w razie potrzeby czyszczone przez personel naziemny. By przedostać się z jednej części miasta na drugą trzeba: a) Przelecieć z lądowiska na lądowisko z pozwoleniem Kontroli Lotów. b) Przejechać kolejką podwieszoną na wieżowcach na wysokości 500 metrów powyżej pasa. c) Skorzystać z przejścia podziemnego lub metra prowadzącego przez rdzeń. Piętro miasta właściwego - ważniejsze obiekty Najważniejsze obiekty miejskie to m. in. Pierścień, czyli krawędź miasta, będąca murem chroniącym od wiatru i posterunkiem Straży Granicznej, oraz mieszczący Garnizon. Znajdują się tam bunkry, posterunki, pomniejsze garnizony, elektrownie wiatrowe, artyleria, reflektory i przejście do Portu. Oczywiście Ratusz również pełni ważną funkcję i jest w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie do Szybu Głównego, po jego północno wschodniej stronie. Jest to wielki, nowoczesny gmach z wieżą zegarową zbudowaną również w stylu postmodernistycznym. Jej czubek sięga 4400 metrów n.p.m. Port Lotniczy obsługiwany przez samoloty jest drugim sercem miasta. Codziennie odbywa się na nim kilka tysięcy startów i lądowań. Samoloty mogą podchodzić do pasa o szerokości 700m do pięciu jednostek naraz! Faktycznie jednak nie są one głównym środkiem transportu. Stanowią jedynie 10% statków powietrznych miasta, lecz tylko one mogą lądować na pasach startowych. Właściwe miasto jest nieco wypukłe, by woda mogła spokojnie spływać kanałami poza pierścień. Najniższe ulice w okolicach pierścienia znajdują się 3900 metrów nad poziomem morza, a najwyższe w okolicach Ratusza, 4000 m n.p.m. Piętro Fundamentu - Rdzeń, Fundament W Fundamencie znajdują się huty, fabryki, generatory, reaktory jądrowe, doki, silosy wody i żywności, Rezerwa, zajezdnie pociągowe i tramwajowe, metro, magazyny i wiele wind, a przede wszystkim Maszynownia, która podłączona jest do Sterowni w Szybie Głównym, z którego jest zdalnie sterowana. Maszynownia posiada również sterowanie ręczne. Piętro Przystani Od dna rdzenia (wysokość około 3300 m n.p.m.) biegnie kontynuacja Szybu Głównego do wysokości nawet 1400 m n.p.m. jest do niej dołączone mnóstwo platform i poziomów tworzących Przystań. Poziom -1 tworzą głównie hangary, doki, stocznie, mniejsze lotniska i lądowiska Fundamentu zależne od państwa. Od tego poziomu wychodzą poza obrys miasta liczne pomosty i keje, przy których cumuje głównie lotnictwo towarowe i rolnicze. Na niższych poziomach, które nie wystają poza obrys poziomu -1 cumują jednostki od góry: -2 korporacji towarowych -2,5 służb porządkowych (posterunki) -3 korporacji, firm (cywilne linie lotnicze) -4 prywatne, firm -5 badawcze -5,5 służb porządkowych (kolejne posterunki) -6 śmieciowe (państwowe śmieciarki latające) -7 techniczne (utrzymanie, konserwacja, naprawa obiektów Przystani). Najniższe piętro, zwane czasem -8, ma średnicę 300 metrów i jest platformą biegnącą naokoło wielkiego Zaczepu służącego do podpięcia pod Łańcuch miasta i przycumowanie lub nawet sprowadzenie na ziemię do przeglądu w kraju Wiecznych Mechaników. Przegląd miasta odbywa się raz na sto lat i jest obowiązkowy niezależnie od sytuacji politycznej, gospodarczej lub innej. Historia Potop, który nastąpił po stopnieniu całego lodu na Ziemi w latach 2000-2200 zmusił mieszkańców wielu miast do przeprowadzki w wyżej położone rejony. Ze względu na brak miejsca rozpoczęły się plagi głodu i epidemii na całym świecie. Dużą część bogactwa utraciła w tym czasie Europa i Ameryka Północna. Pod wodą znalazły się takie miasta jak (w Europie) Rotterdam, Londyn, Hamburg, Sztokholm, Gdańsk, Szczecin, Bukareszt, Bruksela, Amsterdam, Nantes, Marsylia, Nicea, Wenecja, Rzym, Kłajpeda, Ryga, Odessa, Sewastopol, (w Amerykach) Nowy Jork, Toronto, Quebec (częściowo), Boston, Miami, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Waszyngton, (w najbliższych latach z powodu deszczu także miasta na wybrzeżach Wielkich Jezior), część Rio de Janeiro i Salwadoru, (w Azji) Tel Awiw, Bejrut, Stambuł, Dubaj, Nagasaki, Tokio, miasta Niziny Chińskiej, Bombaj, Kalkuta, (w Australii) Sydney, Adelaide, Melbourne, (w Afryce) Aleksandria, Kapsztad, Algier, Tunis i większość stacji badawczych na Antarktydzie. Z tego powodu cały świat pogrążył się w kryzysie. Pierwsze działania mające zaradzić problemowi przeludnienia rozpoczęły Chiny, Indie i Rosja. Dwa pierwsze kraje były szczególnie zmotywowane, ponieważ od wieków zmagały się już z przeludnieniem, natomiast Rosja wykorzystała szansę by wyrwać się z embargo i sankcji nałożonych przez dotychczasowe potęgi gospodarcze. Chiny i Indie wykorzystały w pełni swój potencjał przemysłowy i zaczęły budować wielkie stocznie w środku i na północy Indii oraz na wschodnich stokach Himalajów, gdzie przesiedlono ludność ze wschodu. Rosja w tym czasie stale dosyłała potrzebne surowce i inżynierów. Rozpoczęto wielki, szalony projekt stworzenia pierwszych latających miast. doprowadziło to do wybudowania się wielkich megalopolis w pobliżu Himalajów. W końcu, w 2132 r. odniesiono sukces i pierwsze miasto wzbiło się w powietrze z terytorium Chin. Następnie wzbiły się kolejne miasta z Indii, a także w 2153 r. z Rosji z Uralu. Te trzy kraje utrzymywały przez długi czas monopol na tego typu inwestycje. Reszta świata patrzyła na ich rosnącą potęgę i nie mogła za wiele zrobić jak tylko prosić o miejsce dla uchodźców. W tym czasie w pozostałych częściach świata trwały wojny i epidemie, a USA zmarnowała mnóstwo zasobów na nieudany projekt stworzenia miasta kosmicznego na orbicie, przez co została mocno w tyle za Wielką Trójką. W końcu po opanowani chaosu w 2155 r. kraje reszty świata zaczęły się jednoczyć na kontynentach i naśladować Wielką Trójkę. Pod przewodnictwem inżynierów z Rosji, Chin i Indii zbudowano pierwsze Europejskie i Amerykański latające miasta, lecz życie w nich już nigdy nie miało wyglądać tak samo. Zaczęła dominować nowa kultura i mentalność. Latające miasta szybko zyskały niezależność i stały się jakby osobnymi państwami. Globalizacja sprawiła, że nowe języki stały się standardem (chiński, rosyjski, indyjski). We współczesnych czasach tzn. w roku 2488r. istnieje ponad sto latających miast, które zostały ochrzczone jako Miasta Lotników, ze względu na wielki udział lotnictwa. Powierzchnia Ziemi już nie wygląda tak samo. Ponad jedną trzecią stanowią pustkowia i nieużytki w postaci łąk, gór oraz wszelkiej maści pustyń. 40% lądu stanowią megalopolis u podnóża największych gór i na wzgórzach. 25% stanowią wielkie pola uprawne. Pozostałe kilka procent to lasy i nietknięta natura. Wielką wagę przykłada się do połowu ryb. Technologicznie jednocześnie w pewnych gałęziach świat popadł w stagnację, a w innych poszedł daleko do przodu. Na Marsie i Księżycu powstały osady górnicze, internet nadal stanowi cenne źródło rozrywki, lecz jest kontrolowany (naleciałość z ChRL), modyfikowana żywność jest standardem, nie wynaleziono leka na raka, lecz odkryto sposób na uleczenie wielu epidemii np. dżumy. Udowodniono naukowo działanie sił nadprzyrodzonych we wszechświecie, tym samym wszelkie ruchy ateistyczne uznane zostały za religijne, co nie zmniejszyło ich wielkiej potęgi. Zatrudnienie mieszkańców Usługi Większość mieszkańców pracuje w usługach (60% populacji). Są to głównie klasa średnia i wyższa. Zajmują się najczęściej pisaniem programów komputerowych, badaniami, handlem, gastronomią, administracją, logistyką, logistyką poza miastową, planistyką, obserwacją pogody, archeologią, edukacją, kulturą masową i tradycyjną. Choć logistyka może wydawać się gałęzią przemysłu, ma również swoje zastosowanie w usługach, ponieważ w tym wypadku ludzie są najczęściej zatrudniani przez osoby prywatne i małe firmy, dlatego mówi się na przykład o logistykach do wynajęcia. Przemysł Średnio 37% populacji Miast Lotników pracuje w przemyśle, najczęściej w Rdzeniu i przy naprawach aerostatów. Są to osoby z klasy niższej i średniej. Zajmują się głównie pilotażem, naprawą i konserwacją statków powietrznych, a także budową kolejnych i utylizacją starych. Ich ośrodki przemysłowe znajdują się w Fundamencie. Budownictwo Najmniejsza grupa pracująca w przemyśle to budowniczowie i inżynierzy budownictwa. Są potrzebni głównie do napraw i remontów, a od czasu do czasu coś wybudują, głównie nowe komory do aerostatów lub pomosty w Przystani. Są wynajmowani przez państwo, a ich praca należy do jednej z najlepiej płatnych i prestiżowych, ponieważ by dostać pracę budowniczego trzeba spełniać wiele wymogów zdrowotnych, zdać mnóstwo egzaminów i posiadać wiele licencji budowlanych. Z inżynierami sprawa komplikuje się jeszcze o ukończenie elitarnej szkoły wyższej i otrzymania tytułu inżyniera. Na tego typu studiach zdawalność wynosi 7% na kierunku inżynierów i 2% na kierunku magistrów. Rolnictwo W rolnictwie pracuje 3% ludności. Są to głównie osoby pochodzące z klasy wyższej i niskiej. Zapewnienie dostaw żywności jest priorytetem, ponieważ ze względu na bardzo ograniczoną pojemność magazynów i problem z utylizacją śmieci, żywność musi stale napływać z łowisk oraz farm i jak najszybciej opuścić miasto, najczęściej w postaci nawozu. W celu usprawnienia krążenia masy, energii i wody w mieście władze wydały oficjalny nakaz, że wszelka żywność nie może być przechowywana dłużej niż tydzień na terenie miasta. Oczywiście miasto posiada silosy pełne żywności i wody, lecz jest to Rezerwa wymieniana raz do roku, a jej zawartość poza wymianą jest nienaruszalna z wyjątkiem sytuacji kryzysowych. Teoretycznie zapasy zgromadzone w Rezerwie powinny starczyć na miesiąc. Rezerwa jest własnością państwową. 2% obszaru rolnictwa jest zajęte przez klasę niższą z powodu niskich pensji i wymaganych kompetencji. Zajmują oni stanowiska techników i pilotów. W tych miastach praca pilota mocno straciła na znaczeniu z powodu jej dużej dostępności i popularności. Łowiska i farmy znajdują się najczęściej nie dalej niż 100 km od miasta i nie są one stałe. 1% ludności zajmujących się rolnictwem, a pochodząca raczej z klasy wyższej to miliarderzy i milionerzy, którzy czerpią zyski z uzależnienia miasta od żywności sprowadzanej drogą powietrzną. Lotnictwo Samych pilotów jest około 10% w całym społeczeństwie Miast Lotników. Ich liczba w poszczególnych miastach spada do 1% w przypadku zakotwiczonych miast i wzrasta nawet do 25% w przypadku małych miast, odosobnionych lub na pustkowiach. Mimo, że jako pilot pracuje średnio 10% populacji Miast Lotników, to uprawnienia pilota posiada większość, bo aż 70% obywateli takowych miast. Wynika to z tego, że lotnictwo nadal stanowi dość popularną rozrywkę i wynajmowanie statków powietrznych jest tanie, a czasem tańsze niż bilet samolotowy lub lataczowy. Poruszanie się drogą powietrzną jest podstawą szczególnie na trasach między Miastami Lotników. Poruszanie się po trasach miasto-powierzchnia nie jest już tak ważne, lecz nadal posiada ponad 80% udziału w przewozie ludzi, poczty i towaru. W głównej mierze zależy to od tego, czy miasto jest zacumowane, czy nie. Piloci stracili na znaczeniu, lecz praca w ich zawodzie nadal jest opłacalna. W rankingu prestiżu zawodów ustępują miejsca programistom, wyższym logistykom, żołnierzom (wyjątek: lotnicy w siłach powietrznych), inżynierom miejskim, budowniczym, chirurgom, sędziom i konstruktorom. Natomiast są wyżej punktowani niż psycholodzy, mechanicy lotniczy, lekarze dziecięcy, nauczyciele, służby porządkowe (bez wojska), adwokaci, urzędnicy państwowi oraz kosmonauci. Lotnicy wojskowi stanowią 4% wszystkich pilotów i są uważani za prawie elitarny zawód, gdyby nie surowość kar, wysokie wymagania i niskie szanse na awans. W większości szkół średnich można aplikować na kierunek lotniczy do licencji FPL („Flyer Pilot Licence” – „Licencja Pilota Latacza”). Latacz właśnie jest najpopularniejszym środkiem transportu powietrznego dla przewozu osób i operacji lotniczych. Wykaz popularności rodzajów statków powietrznych: 67% - latacze 14% - śmigłowce 12% - aerostaty (balony, sterowce) 5% - samoloty 2% - motoszybowce <1% - inne: wiatrakowce, motolotnie, rakietowce, kombinezony do latania, szybowce Lądowiska i lotniska Lądowiska i lotniska znajdują się na każdym poziomie miasta. Największe lotnisko stanowi oczywiście Port Lotniczy z Terminalem w Szybie Głównym z trzema wielkimi pasami startowymi przecinającymi całe miasto. Pozostałe lotniska znajdują się na niektórych dachach wielkich gmachów oraz na pierwszych poziomach (licząc od Fundamentu) Przystani i w samym Fundamencie. Najwięcej lądowisk stanowią lądowiska i keje lataczy. Najwięcej jest kei, do których cumują latacze i inne aerostaty ze względu na unoszenie się w powietrzu. Z tradycyjnych lądowisk korzystają najczęściej (po lataczach) śmigłowce, motoszybowce (lądowiska z pasami startowymi), rakietowce (kosmodromy i lądowiska o większej masie), motolotnie, wiatrakowce i inne. Ze względu na przeszłość lotnictwa, "na radiu" używa się języka angielskiego. Również podczas kontroli bagażu pytania ze strony pracowników lotniska mogą paść w tym języku. Wojsko Latające miasta zatrudniają od kilkudziesięciu tysięcy do kilkaset tysięcy żołnierzy. Stacjonują oni głównie w Pierścieniu jako Straż Graniczna (trzy czwarte mundurowych w Pierścieniu) lub jako obsługa działek przeciwlotniczych i artylerii. Pozostali mają swój główny garnizon zwany Twierdzą wzdłuż pasów startowych w mieście właściwym i z siedzibą w sąsiedztwie Ratusza i Szybu Głównego. Wzdłuż pasów startowych ciągną się bunkry i hangary Sił Powietrznych, lecz można też tam spotkać czołgi, haubice, pociągi opancerzone i wiele innych pojazdów. Swoją filię przy pasie startowym, bliżej pierścienia ma również organizacja NONZ (Nowa Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych). Wojsko dzieli się na: 1. Siły Powietrzne (80% zatrudnionych żołnierzy) a) Piechota i Piechota Zmechanizowana Sił Powietrznych (35%) b) Lotnicy (30%) c) Obrona Przeciwlotnicza (10%) d) Obsługa Naziemna, Lotniczy Personel Naziemny (5%) 2. Siły Desantowe (20% zatrudnionych żołnierzy) a) Wojska Pancerne (5%) b) Spadochroniarze (5%) c) Piechota i Piechota Zmechanizowana (5%) d) Marynarka Wojenna (4%) e) Siły Specjalne (0,5%) f) Siły kosmiczne (0,5%) Siły Powietrzne – zatrudniają głównie piechotę do walk w mieście i pilotów. Pojazdy tego ramienia sił zbrojnych to przede wszystkim jednostki do walk miejskich i między miejskich takie jak: -czołgi -lądowe pojazdy opancerzone -latacze -śmigłowce Jednak posiada też wiele innych pojazdów np. -myśliwce -bombowce -drony -wodnosamoloty -rakietowce Główne szkoły wojskowe znajdują się w Twierdzy, a w przypadku szkół pilotów wojskowych również w rdzeniu i na posterunkach w Przystani. Przegląd Przegląd miasta odbywa się raz na sto lat i jest obowiązkowy niezależnie od sytuacji politycznej, gospodarczej lub innej. W czasie przeglądu mieszkańcy mogą swobodnie wyjść z miasta, lecz powrót do miasta jest kontrolowany przez Straż Graniczną. Miejsca przeglądu to najczęściej wygasłe wulkany otoczone metropoliami zanurzonymi w smogu i lesie kominów fabrycznych. Metropolie kraju Wiecznych Mechaników są rozległe, lecz skupiają się głównie wokół gór i wulkanów. Tylko w pobliżu wulkanów znajdują się strefy fabryczne i większość smogu. Kratery wulkanów nie przypominają już naturalnych kotlin, ponieważ zostały sztucznie wyrównane do idealnie okrągłych kształtów i pogłębione. Cumowanie Przed bezpiecznym opuszczeniem miasta na ziemię, trzeba je zacumować. Miasto nadlatuje nad stocznię i opuszcza Łańcuch, na którego końcu znajduje się zaczep. Gdy Zaczep sięgnie dna krateru, zostaje on złapany przez Hak - czyli tak naprawdę identyczny zaczep przymocowany do ziemi. Zaczepy są i na ziemi i na mieście, ponieważ w wypadku niewyczepienia mogłoby dojść do przeciążenia konstrukcji i: a) oderwania części Stoczni. b) runięcie miasta na brzeg krateru c) zerwania Haku, Zaczepu lub Łańcucha Po zaczepieniu miasto przyciąga się do krateru i jednocześnie uwalnia wodór do przygotowanych w stoczni zbiorników. Przegląd Podczas właściwego Przeglądu bramy w Pierścieniu miasta zostają otworzone i obywatele mogą pójść zwiedzać megalopolis. W tym czasie następuje wymiana Rezerwy, rozebranie i konserwacja reaktorów, konserwacja Sterowni, konserwacja aerostatów, przeprowadza się testy wytrzymałościowe aerostatów, Szwów i Szybu Głównego. Wszystkie ważniejsze windy, szczególnie ta w Szybie Głównym, zostają wymienione lub zakonserwowane. Opróżnione zostają aerostaty, a ich wnętrze zostaje zbadane pod kątem wycieków gazu. Czyszczone są systemy kanalizacyjne i wentylacyjne. Oprócz tego sprawdza się sprawność najważniejszych komputerów, lotnisk i mechanizmów. Po pomyślnym przeglądzie, który trwa ok. pół roku Miasto Lotników ponownie wzbija się w powietrze. Ustrój Oficjalnym ustrojem Miast Lotników jest nowa demokracja. W zależności od miasta może przybrać formę mniej lub bardziej scentralizowanej. Obywatele głosują raz na cztery lata, by wybrać swoich przedstawicieli w sejmie i senacie. Następnie sejm wybiera rząd, a rząd jest zobowiązany do wyboru kandydatów na Prezydenta spośród wojskowych. Gdy grupa kandydatów (minimum 12, maximum 20) zostanie wybrana, obywatele głosują "tak lub nie" na każdego kandydata. W końcu rząd wybiera spośród zaakceptowanych kandydatów Prezydenta, a ten z kolei wybiera Premiera spośród rządu. Prezydent ma bezpośrednią władzę nad wojskiem, minister obrony służy mu jako wiceprezydent. Premier zajmuje się wraz z rządem sprawami gospodarczymi, a sejm z senatem uchwalają nowe prawa. Pierwszy Sędzia z Sądu Najwyższego jest wybierany przez Prezydenta spośród sędziów o dobrej reputacji. "Jego słowo jest zawsze ostatnie", w czasie sporów może zostać wezwany tylko na wniosek większości obywateli, senatu, sejmu, rządu lub Prezydenta. Konstytucja daje wiele wolności, ale zawiera też sporo ograniczeń szczególnie przy wyborze zawodu i działaniu w nim (np. budowniczy, pilot myśliwca, urzędnik państwowy, adwokat, sędzia). Adwokaci mają szczególnie trudno, ponieważ mimo wysokich wypłat nie mogą za wiele zrobić z powodu dużej jasności prawa i dokładności przepisów spowodowanych chaosem kulturowym spowodowanym trzema (czterema z angielskim) językami urzędowymi.